Painful Hope
by Ayana Starman
Summary: Hope. All you need is hope. So many things are wonderful in Chris' life right now, but there is an equal number of things that are terrible. R&R! Sequel to BBLO!
1. Pregnant and Cole!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Hey everyone, this is a sequel to my story Blood, Brother, Love, Oops! You don't have to read that one to understand this, but it helps a little bit. The prequel is only a one-shot, so it's short. Please RandR!**

The young emerald-eyed witch lay in bed wide awake. Next to him was his fiancée who was sound asleep. Oh how he wishes he was, but he couldn't, too many things were on his mind.

He didn't understand why he was so worried, he couldn't be happier right now. His family had accepted him and the woman he loved, what more could he want? How about getting his problems solved? There were two of them to be exact. Both were going to be big news to his family, so big he didn't think they would even believe him.

One problem was love. Love, love, love. Why does it cause such problems? People hurt others for it, always seeking it, but never finding it. The problem was an ex-lover from the past was supposed to come tomorrow to reignite the flame of passion in his aunt's heart. How could he do that? Especially when his aunt thought this said person was dead for the past year and was hoping that during that entire time he was burning in the fires of hell for all eternity. Boy was she ever wrong.

The other problem, time. Time was running out. Whoever caused his brother to become an evil dictator, ruling the world, exposing magic, was going to do it soon, two months soon. His evil dictator brother plunged the world into darkness. Light hadn't been seen in years, ending picnics at the park and swimming in the nearby lakes. The brother who killed his entire family because they wouldn't become evil and help him rule the world. The brother who tortured him over and over again, hoping beyond hope he would join him and make him even more powerful. He didn't know how long he had been tortured. No one knew. Hours became days, days became weeks, weeks became months, months became years, until he finally escaped. Not knowing and caring how long he was there, he finally escaped into the horrible and terrifying world he lived and grew up in.

Getting off track, the brunette focused on his two problems, love and time. As he was laying there thinking, he noticed the woman next to him shift her position, her arm brushing gently across his hand, he was thrown into a premonition.

"_Dad, what do you say we take a little trip to the past and retrieve my betraying brother and his trampy fiancée?" A man said with blonde hair that shadowed his face and a robe covering his clothes made of the finest black silk. _

"_I say that's a good idea, but first I need you to forgive me." The man's father said._

"_Forgive you for what?" The blonde said, suspicion showing on his face and growing in his voice._

"_This." And the older man with spiked dark hair, the man's father, plunged a power sucking athame into his son's side, thus sucking the powers out of him and into the murderer. _

"_Why? Why would you betray me father?" The dictator said to him._

"_It's all about power it's as simple as that. Isn't that what you always say?" He said with a smirk. He pulled the athame out roughly, causing the man on the floor to groan in pain, slowly taking his last breaths._

"_Goodbye, son, now and forever." And with that, he walked away, grinning evilly because he had new powers, twice-blessed powers._

_From the shadows, the dictator's wife ran out to her husband. "Baby, shh, it's okay. I'll fix it, I promise. Just take slow deep breaths, I promise I'll fix this; I'll bring you back if it's the last thing I do. Your father will pay for his betrayal, and so will my sister and your brother. I love you so much." She said smiling sadly at him._

_His last words were, "Love you too." And with that he took his last breath and closed his eyes, never to open them again._

_The woman started sobbing loudly over his body, until the vision ended._

The young witch opened his eyes; sitting in shock. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He had to fix this; he had to warn his sister-in-law and brother, even if it meant having himself killed in the process.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christopher Halliwell woke up to the smell of his favorite food, his mother's pancakes. They were always the best. It had been one month since he had been forced to vanquish his own brother. The brunette turned to the left and looked down to see his fiancée not there, meaning she was already downstairs. He thought back to the premonition and remembered he was going to do something about it, but what? Maybe he could tell his family and see what they think about it. No, that was bad; it would cause even more tension between him and his father, who was the father in his premonition. He suddenly got confused about something, but then realized what it was, wasn't his brother already dead, so how could he be seen in a premonition being killed by his father? Time travel always messed up his head, so maybe he was sent back to the future because he died outside of his timeline. Seeing that that solved part of his confusion, he still had to deal with the part about what to do?

Maybe he could just run through a time portal really fast to warn them and run back through.

Nope, nope, he'd probably die that way, including Bianca; his fiancée would be killed by Wyatt's guards. Flushing that plan down the drain, the train of thoughts he was on, suddenly took a turn towards how happy he had been recently.

At least his family accepted the woman he loved the most, next to his mother of course. Even if she was part demon, they liked her, just like they had liked Cole. Chris couldn't wait to see what the sisters and Leo's faces would be when they saw Cole shimmer in from nowhere asking for help, especially Phoebe.

Bianca and him had planned to get married as soon as they got back to the future. They were hoping they could keep both sets of memories, even if the previous ones had mostly bad ones; there were still some good ones; like where their 'spot' was at the arboretum and many things they had learned in the past. It would be so funny to torture Wyatt with embarrassing stories such as stinky diapers, peeing on people, the works!

His thoughts jumped track as he heard a voice saying, "Chris? Hello? Anyone in there?" He looked up to see Bianca standing in the doorway looking at him. She saw the look on his face and went and sat next to him. "Baby, what's on your mind?"

He shifted his gaze from the floor to her and started, "Cole returns tonight, something happens to Wyatt within the next two months, and I know something else is wrong, but I don't want to worry you with it. Our life is so messed up. What happens if they don't accept Cole? I mean, just in case you forgot he returned by shimmering in on a family meeting saying I need some help. Which I might add, is not the best way to win someone's help or trust for that matter. Especially when they thought you were dead for the past year. I mean, c'mon, what if this time they don't believe him? What if they don't believe me when I say he's good with a few demonic powers, oh, this is-"

His ramblings were cut off by Bianca's lips pressed to his, she broke away and smiled. "You're so dramatic, you know that? They accepted him being evil like what, four or five times in the past 2 years before he was 'supposedly' vanquished for good. First he was the DA and was 'faked' vanquished because of his love for Phoebe, then was rejected by her when he was under spell because he killed an innocent, then all kinds of stuff happened. They can do it one more time; they're the legendary Charmed Ones. Plus I think that by now they'll have learned to trust you word. I'm not sure about this whole marriage and kids thing for them, but who knows, no one does, so relax." She said, and with that she walked out the door. He sighed, got up and got dressed, then went downstairs to see his mother looking at him with a very stern look, arms crossed over her chest.

'Whatever it is, I didn't do it, I sware!" He said, trying to say it convincingly, he was feeling like a little kid again being scolded by his mother for going demon hunting at midnight.

"It's noon, Chris. What were you doing last night? Wait, don't answer that, forget I asked." She said quickly, knowing exactly what had happened. Bianca blushed a little and Chris smiled back. "Now hurry up, your pancakes are getting cold."

"You aren't even supposed to be here, let alone cooking pancakes. Why aren't you at magic school sitting down? Don't stress out the baby, it hurts." He said. She smiled at his comment.

"Because you need to eat a healthy breakfast, and so does your fiancée. When was the last time you actually sat down and ate a home cooked meal?" She asked.

Chris looked at her with a surprised look, "Mom, we had a big family dinner last night, remember? You cooked that too, c'mon, let me finish eating breakfast then I can orb you back to magic school where you need to sit down and relax." She sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine, so, what're you two doing today?" She asked. Before they could answer, a demon shimmered in. Chris waved his hand above Piper and she disappeared in blue orbs and reappeared in the nursery. She groaned knowing how stubborn Chris was about her not demon fighting when pregnant. Downstairs Bianca conjured an athame and threw it at the demon, it hit him and he burst into flames. Piper came running down the stairs, moving as fast as she could with her big stomach and swollen ankles. "Is everybody okay?" They nodded and Chris went to get the Book of Shadows while Bianca cleared the table from breakfast.

Piper went and sat on the couch in the living room. Bianca came in a minute later followed by Chris who had his finger marking a page in the book. "Okay, Gorlack Demons. It says see Kazi Demons. Ookay, let's see what that says."

"Wait, I already know all about Kazi Demons. They're created by the master, who, if vanquished, it vanquishes all Kazi Demons. So all we have to do is find the master, vanquish him, and then were done."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. Who said there's a 'we'? You're not going anywhere, Mom. I'm taking you back to magic school where you need to relax, don't stress yourself. Remember what I said? It hurts."

"Oh my gosh! You're so overprotective. But when you're done, we're calling a family meeting so you can tell me all about it."

"But Mom, it's just a simple vanquish." Chris protested.

"I don't care. I want to know what happened. Besides, I want to know what Phoebe and Paige did today. But you, mister, never answered my question about what you two are doing today."

"We were going to go demon hunting for whoever turns Wyatt like every other day, but today is Gorlack Demon Day. So I'm going to orb you to Magic School then Bianca and I will work on the vanquishing potion. Phoebe and Paige are both at work and Leo's in a meeting with the Elders. So...yea." Chris said summarizing what was currently going on that day. He orbed her to Magic School, filled in Phoebe and Paige, and then went to the attic to work on a vanquishing potion with Bianca.

"Almost done, now all we need is burdock root." Bianca said as she put some burdock root into the potion, it poofed and she put some in a vial. As she was corking the bottle, Leo orbed in with an expectant look on his face. "What news do the Elders have for us this time?" She asked.

"Something about some demons like the Kazis are surfacing." He said, then saw the vanquishing potion and looked up at her. "What's the potion for?"

"The demons you were talking about are Gorlack demons. Exactly like the Kazis except that the leader's vanquishing potion requires less ingredients, that's about it." Chris explained to his father. "They attacked this morning, and before you ask, Piper's fine, I orbed her to Magic School. I filled in Phoebe and Paige who wanted to help, but we're fine. Oh, Piper also wants a family meeting tonight. Why, I do not know. It's like she wants to know everything about everyone suddenly." He said to Leo with a confusing tone of voice.

"I think she just misses the Manor. She hasn't been away from here since she's become a Charmed One for this long." Leo said to him.

"Okay, sorrow to interrupt the father-son moment talk thingy here, but we have a demon to vanquish, tata." Bianca said to Leo as she grabbed Chris' hand and shimmered to the Underworld. "Where exactly are we going to find the King?"

"I scried for him while you were making the vanquishing potion and he's somewhere near here. Oh, wait, shh." He said as he peered around the corner he saw the King sitting on his throne, surrounded by four guards. He turned back towards Bianca. "There are four guards surrounding him. If you can distract them for me, I can go throw the potion at him and then they should disappear with him." She nodded and shimmered into the room.

"Hey boys, wanna fight?" She asked them, and started fighting them with energy balls. For a second when she formed one it turned into a flower, but then it quickly changed into and energy ball. She noted that she would check that out later. Chris orbed in next to the King and immediately threw the potion at him. He burst into flames along with the guards and the battle ended. Bianca reached her hand out to Chris for him to take so they could shimmer back to the Manor, but when she did, she accidentally blew him up. She gasped as he reformed.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"I don't know. My powers are a little weird, when I went to form an energy ball earlier, for a split second it turned into a flower, but then formed back. But since when is blowing up one of my powers because last time I checked I could only conjure, use energy balls, and shimmer." She said a little scared.

"C'mon, let's go back to the manor; we can look in the Book of Shadows for something." She nodded and grabbed his hand to shimmer to the attic, but ended up orbing instead.

"What happened? Orbing isn't one of my powers either. Wait a minute, isn't blowing up one of your mother's powers, and orbing is yours. You don't think--?" She asked suspiciously to Chris. Leo had gone to Magic School to visit Piper.

"Umm, maybe, I don't know. Mom's powers were wacky when she was pregnant with me. Do you want me to go get her?" He asked, he had been hoping for a child, but not his soon.

"No, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I'm going to go check Phoebe's bathroom, she might have a test." He looked at her strangely. So she added, "You know Phoebe, she's crazy like that since she had the premonition." He nodded and she left.

He waited in the attic, thinking about how much he wanted a child. Sure, Bianca and him had talked about it, but they weren't planning until they were married. Partly because they had so many things to worry about with evil Wyatt and all the future stuff, but also because of how powerful it would be. Wyatt was powerful and he's a witchlighter, part witch part whitelighter. The baby would be part witch, part elder, and part demon. It would be a handful to raise and would have a lot of powers to control at once.

His thoughts were broken by the return of Bianca with a smile on her face. He looked up expectantly and she nodded. He ran to her and gave her a hug. "Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" He said to her. He noticed that she didn't seem as excited as he was. "Bianca, what's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

She nodded, but added, "Yeah, but, are we ready? I'm worried something will happen. I mean, look at Wyatt, he's born from pure good, a Charmed One and a whitelighter, well, now he's an Elder, but you know what I mean. Born from pure good but now he's pure evil. Our baby will be part demon and part Elder, won't that affect it even more." She asked worriedly.

"Bianca, Wyatt didn't have two things that this baby will have. And those two things will keep it good forever and ever. Do you know what they are?" He asked her. She looked up at him.

"And what would those two things be?" She asked.

"You and me. Bianca, I sware on my life that if this baby turns evil, I will do everything I can fix it, even if it means dying or going back in time…again." This calmed Bianca and now she got more excited.

"Oh my god, we're going to be parents…Yah!" She said and kissed Chris right on the lips. They broke apart and smiled at each other. "When are we going to tell them everybody?"

"How about at Mom's family meeting? That would be the perfect time. Then we can hear what crazy things Phoebe has been up to in trying to find out who her husband and when she's going to have that baby." He asked her. She nodded and then they went downstairs to start fixing dinner, all thoughts forgotten about the premonition he had had last night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a wonderful meal, Leo orbed to go get Piper for the family meeting. They all went and sat in the conservatory with Wyatt in his playpen.

"So, Phoebe, what did you do today besides work?" Piper asked her sister.

"Umm, that's about it. Aside from the news from Chris about the Gorlack demons all I did was work. Paige, what about you?"

"I did another temp job. But since when has been cleaning out bathrooms at McDonalds been a temp job, it's so gross. Ugh! How was the demon vanquish?"

"It was great, great, yea, that's about it." Bianca said while trying to control her excitement. Chris inwardly laughed at how much she was trying to control it.

Phoebe sensed something from them. "Okay you two, what are you hiding? You're both excited, except Bianca is just a little bit nervous."

"Okay, you caught us. We have news for you." Before Chris could continue, Paige jumped up.

"Oh, oh, did you find out who turns Wyatt?" She asked. They all looked at her with a confused look. "What? I'm not trying to get rid of you guys I'm just tired of looking over our shoulders or vanquishing five demons every week." She added.

"No we didn't. But we won't being going demon hunting for a quite awhile." Chris was interrupted again.

"Hey! Why not? I like demon hunting! Just because I'm…you know…doesn't mean I can't demon hunt." She said. Leo had been quiet during the whole meeting, only because he didn't have any news though, he just liked to laugh about how crazy the sisters can get.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, you can show them what our news is." He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Orb."

She did as he said, and orbed from her spot in the chair to the chair on the other side of Chris. Leo spoke up, "Since when can you orb?"

"Do you know why she's orbing?" Chris asked his father. He shook his head no, still confused. The brunette sighed, "Boy you guys are slow today." He leaned over to whisper into Bianca's ear again, "Blow something up." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

He looked around the room and spotted a plant next to a teething ring Wyatt used a year back that had been failed to put away. She aimed for the teething ring but ended up blowing up the plant.

"Since when do you have my power? Wait a minute, no, it couldn't be." Piper got up and went and whispered into Bianca's ear, "Are you pregnant?" She asked.

Bianca smiled up at her and nodded. Piper put her hand over her mouth and squealed.

Phoebe, Paige, and Leo were all still clueless. Piper decided to break the ice. "Oh my gosh! You guys, I'm going to be a grandma! Congrats!"

"Really?" Leo asked. Chris nodded a yes and he grinned.

"I'm going to be a grandpa. Piper, we're going to be grandparents! How exciting!"

He went over and hugged Piper. Thoughts of Cole's return were forgotten to Chris and Bianca as they hugged everyone else. After Phoebe and Paige came out of a slight shock about being Great Auntie's, they congratulated the couple and everybody sat down again.

Phoebe was the first to speak. "When did you find out?"

"When I reached my hand out to take Chris' so we could shimmer home, I kinda blew him up. Then instead of shimmering home, I orbed. I stole a test from you and it was positive."

"Wow, never would've guessed Phoebe kept those in her bathroom." Paige said sarcastically. Phoebe elbowed her in the ribs.

"Hey! Ow!" She said.

"Oh, suck it up." Everyone laughed, including Paige.

The laughter was interrupted by someone shimmering in and whistling to get they're attention.

"Hey, Halliwell family meeting is over because I need your help with some demons that are chasing me and only a potion the Power of Three can make can vanquish them." said an all to familiar voice.

Everybody turned to see who it was. They all sat shocked, except for Chris and Bianca that is. Phoebe was the first to find her voice, but still not recovered from the shock.

"COLE!" She exclaimed.


	2. How can we help?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Hey everyone thanks** THEHUNTRESS06, presephone25, Kitty-Witty-Kate, LostWitch5, BrianKrause, bstant, and ethereal girl **for the reviews. Please RandR!**

"Phoebe, hi, look, no time for reunions, I need you to help me--"The ex-demon was cut off by Phoebe.

"You expect us to help you! First of all, Paige has always hated you, even when you were good, so you're down one person there. Second, how the hell is my ex-husband, the ex-source-of-all-evil standing in our living room? Last time saw him I was hurling a vanquishing potion at him sending his sorry demonic ass straight to hell where it belongs." She exclaimed to him. Everyone got quiet.

"So, what do you need help with?" Bianca asked him. The Charmed Ones and Leo looked at her with disbelief. Chris saw their faces and chuckled a little, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"What's so funny, mister? Wait a minute, you knew about this, didn't you? Both of you!" Piper yelled.

"Well, yea, of course we knew. We know big things like this that happens in our family." Chris replied.

They continued fighting about how something like this is...big. During the mother-son shouting match, Phoebe had gone into the kitchen to get some water. Leo had decided to go tell the Elders about it, seeing if maybe they knew how the hell Cole rose from the dead again. Paige had to go answer the doorbell, and it turned out to be her boyfriend, Henry. Cole decided just to sit down and enjoy it while it lasted. He was always so amused as to how they would argue and yell about things for hours then give up and laugh about it in the end. He had in fact missed this family. The every-hating Paige, the neutral Piper and Leo, and of course Phoebe, the love of his life. They had had many rough patches throughout their relationship, but they eventually got over them, except the last one. He was pulled from his thoughts by Piper yelling his name.

"Cole? Cole! Hello?" She yelled to him.

"Huh? Oh, what? Sorry, did I miss the show already?" He said.

"Whatever, we'll help you. But only because my son trusts you."

"Since when can Wyatt talk?" He asked cautiously. "Or is your unborn child talking to you?" He chuckled at the last comment. "Wait, who are you?" he asked pointing to Chris and Bianca.

"Chris is my unborn son; he came from the future to help save Wyatt from becoming the future source of all evil. Because of recent events, his fiancée Bianca has joined us." She explained quickly. "Now, cut to the chase, what exactly is going on?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phoebe** couldn't believe this was happening. What has the world come to? Her and her sisters had vanquished Cole, let's see, about three or four times, how does he always manage to escape the fires of hell again and again?

No one knows except for him.

_Great, just great. Why does it always have to be him? Well, I don't mind that it's him, it's just-hey, wait. Do I still love him? No, no of course I don't, it was over a long time ago. But when I was a mermaid, I told him that I would always love him, but it was over. So I guess I still love him. Maybe if he did enough good I could bring him back into my heart. Wow, I can't believe I've missed him so much. _

Phoebe made up her mind, and decided to help him. She didn't know how she was going to get Paige to help, but maybe Chris and Bianca could convince her. She walked into the conservatory to see Piper agreeing only because Chris trusts him. _Maybe because Cole is his future Uncle. Phoebe, stop, don't get your hopes up too high. They can easily be brought down. _Phoebe finally decided to announce her decision.

"Fine, Cole, what do you need help with?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Paige** couldn't believe it was happening just like Phoebe couldn't. Of course it had more of an impact on her sister because she was married to him. The doorbell rang, and she went and got it while Leo orbed off. It was Henry.

"Hey, Paige, are you busy right now? I kind of wanted to take you out tonight and ask you something." He said to her. He noticed the shock still written on her face. "Paige, what's wrong?" He asked her, worriedly.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that Phoebe's ex-demon-husband has risen from the dead again and is asking for our help. Sorry, Henry, right now is not really a good time." She said to him.

Henry had known about all the witch stuff for awhile and he didn't really care. It was still Paige; just now she has an excuse as to why she runs off all the time. He nodded. "Okay, maybe tomorrow or something?" He asked hoping she would accept.

She nodded, "Yeah, definitely. Bye, call me tomorrow."

"K, bye."

And with that she closed the door and walked into the conservatory to see what everyone was up to. She thought for a second.

_I wonder what Henry wanted to ask. Well, maybe if I agree to help Cole, I can find out faster. _She gave in and walked into the room to find Phoebe and Piper agreeing. All eyes turned towards her waiting for her answer.

"Cole, you win, you have the Power of Three to help you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leo had went and told the Elders. They told him to agree to help him and move on, and then he came back down. He heard the last bit of the conversation and noticed that they had all agreed to help him. He went and sat down next to Piper while she, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, and Bianca all listened to what Cole was saying.

"So Cole, what exactly do you need help with?" Piper asked.

"Like I said, demons that can only be killed by a potion you make are after me. The other thing is, they're after Wyatt and Piper too, and so I thought you might want to hear me out if you didn't agree to help."

"Wait, they're after Wyatt and Piper. So that gives us another reason to help him. Did they say anything about why they would want them?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, I think so. Something about if the Halliwell brothers were joined together, and then there would be no stopping them. Even if you killed one, their bond would still be there so the one that wasn't killed could bring the other back to life." He explained.

"So, why not go after Chris? He's one of the Halliwell brothers." Paige asked.

"Yes, but baby Chris is in Piper, so therefore if they killed baby Chris they immediately break the bond and Wyatt would never know of Chris being born so that are no Halliwell brothers. Thus, big Chris wouldn't come back, and then that whole time travel thingy, it's all very confusing. I don't think anyone understands it."

"Yea, well, they wouldn't if they saw the future. The Underworld was abandoned after Wyatt exposed magic, therefore giving demons the upperhand. After the sisters and Leo and half the good magical creatures were killed, me and him were the last Halliwells. He became evil, I became good, and we tried to kill each other countless times. He of course, became evil because he wanted to protect me and also because he killed the Charmed Ones, but, you know, demons can do whatever they want so, yea." Chris said. Bianca sighed and went and sat next to the young brunette witch.

"Baby, we're going to change all that. Wyatt won't be evil, and the Halliwell brothers and next Charmed Ones will be good and alive, not good, evil, and dead." She said to him. Chris nodded and then looked at Cole for him to continue.

"Yea, well, I think I might want to warn you. I also heard down there that every single demon, dark lighters, upper-levels, low-levels, everyone, can sense a new power being born soon. They all sensed it, and if low-levels can sense, that means it will be very very powerful. The low-levels couldn't sense Wyatt, so, we all know how powerful he is, and that just shows how powerful this new one is. Do you know anything about it? Leo, do the Elders know?"

"Well, Elders only sense evil magic, and demons only sense good magic. So, no, they haven't sensed it, but I think we know what the new power is." Leo said. They all looked at him curiously except for Bianca, whose hand rested on her stomach. Leo looked over to her, her worried expression showing about worried she was about this. The sisters, Chris, and Cole all looked at what Leo was looking at and suddenly Chris panicked.

"Wh...Why would they want it? It's from the future; it isn't a threat to them necessarily." He said, worriedly.

"Because they think, knowing how stupid demons are, that you will mess up and not be able to get back to the future. So therefore, the power is threatening them. I suggest Bianca goes to magic school. Demons can't attack there. Now, about the upper-levels, do you know if they're in the book?" Cole asked.

"Um, Leo, go ask the Elders if they know of a way to protect the baby and Bianca. Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, go help Cole look in the book. I'm going to orb Bianca and Mom to Magic School." They all did as Chris said. Except Piper wanted to stay, but that's just who she is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At Magic School:**

Blue orbs appeared as three figures formed. Chris, Bianca, and Piper all started walking towards where Piper slept, hoping to find enough room in there for Bianca to conjure a bed. When they reached the room, Piper went straight to the bathroom, seeing as she's pregnant she has to pee a lot. This left time for Chris and Bianca to talk. Chris, seeing Bianca's worried look, went and embraced her.

"Baby, it'll be okay. We'll keep you safe; you're not leaving this school unless evil got in here which I highly doubt it will." He said to her.

Bianca sighed. "But, what about after the baby's born. Won't demons still be after it?" She questioned. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye.

"Bianca, I highly doubt your baby will be born within the next two months, and evil rarely goes after Charmed offspring in the future due to the fact they always die. Remember what I said, whatever happens to Wyatt happens before I'm born, and that's only two months away. So we'll be gone long before the baby's born."

"What do you mean what happens to Wyatt happens before you're born?" Piper yelled coming from the bathroom. She had just heard the last bit of conversation, and hadn't known this bit of information.

"That's exactly what it means. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to react like this. You end up putting stress on the baby and that causes problems." Chris said calmly. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo had already known this, but they agreed not to tell Piper for the mentioned reason.

"I need to go lie down." And with that Piper walked into the bedroom and went to sleep.

"Are you going to be okay here? Do you need anything? I can stay here if you want. I just need to tell Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige."

"No, no, you go. You need to help Cole; maybe in return he can help us figure out what's going on. I'll be fine. I'll call for you if I need you, okay?"

He nodded. He kissed her goodnight and orbed out to see what the two sisters had found out.

Bianca conjured a bed in the other room that was connected to Piper's and tried to sleep, but couldn't.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With the Elders:**

Leo orbed 'Up There' to see the Elders in a meeting. One of them broke away and went and talked to him. "Gideon, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"The Elders are sensing a new power of evil. This power that they're sensing, it's mostly good, but there's a small amount of evil in it. They're mostly worried that the good side won't be enough, so they're trying to find the power and control it so that it won't turn evil." Gideon said to him. Leo immediately realized that they were talking about the baby. Gideon saw his face, and added, "Do you know something of this?"

"Actually, all demons are sensing it too apparently. Cole said that the demons chasing him are after Wyatt and Piper because of the brother's bond, but he said that the Underworld is planning to eliminate the power. It's predicting that this power will be beyond control, more powerful than Wyatt, way way more powerful. And I know what the power is."

"Well, what is it?" All the Elders heard what Leo said about knowing what it was and they all gathered around him.

"This power is an unborn child. One that will be part elder, part witch, part demon, but it won't be born for another eight months. Bianca, the phoenix, the fiancée of my son, the one from the future, she is carrying this child. Since Bianca comes from a clan of Phoenix's, her offspring would have some demonic powers. And since Chris is a Halliwell, second son of the eldest Charmed One, but the only Witchelder ever born, this child will have power beyond your imagination." Leo said to them. "The reason I came up here is to see if there is any place other than Magic School that demons cannot get into to get to Bianca. She currently resides there with Piper seeing as they're both with child, both children very powerful."

"There is a protection spell--" But the Elder was cut off by another.

"NO! That spell has only been used once, on Melinda Warren, and it made the Elders weak for some time."

"You said so yourself that this child will be very powerful, more powerful than the twice-blessed, so it needs the strongest protection we have. Bianca is of great use and value to the Halliwells and she needs to stay close to them, Magic School cannot offer that." He argued back.

The one whom he was arguing with sighed and finally agreed. Leo then orbed off to tell Chris he needs to bring Bianca to the Elders.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WITH THE BOOK:**

"Paige, can you orb the book down here?" Phoebe asked the half whitelighter. She nodded and called for the book. It appeared in swirling blue orbs in front of her and she opened it. "Cole what kind of demons are they?" She asked her ex-husband.

"Uhh, they're Balthazar's actually." He said with a slight chuckle. "They were originally a clan and I was part of it. When I stayed with Phoebe, they exiled me from there. After I was vanquished in the alternate reality thing with Paige and resurrected, I hid from them until recently they found me. They'll probably be here within the next, oo, I would say about 20 minutes or so."

"Great, so if I could just steal some of your flesh, make the potion, vanquish them and then we'll go our separate ways, Paige will be as happy was ever." Phoebe summarized quickly. "C'mon Cole, come with me into the kitchen. Paige, you get ready and prepared for their arrival."

Phoebe and Cole walked into the kitchen. She started making the potion until all that was needed was the flesh. She got the knife and walked over to Cole. "Sorry, if this hurts." She said to him. He sighed, closed his eyes, and held out is arm. The middle sister cut a piece off, stepped back, and threw it into the potion. "There all done." She said and then turned to see Cole staring at her. They got lost in each others gaze and then suddenly Phoebe threw her arms around Cole and started kissing him passionately. She had missed him so much. She just couldn't love him for three years, meet him again a year later, and then send him off on his merry way. She could at least try again.

Cole kissed his love back, having missed her equally. Maybe they could get back together, and then have the kids he's always wanted to have with her. If the demons became a problem, he would suppress his demonic powers to just shimmering and energy balls.

They were both obliviously to the fact that Paige had walked in after the explosion to get the potion and see them kissing. She silently gasped and then ran back into the conservatory. Leo and Chris orbed in with Bianca and she then ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach for the third time that day. "Where are Phoebe and Cole?" Leo asked.

"Kitchen." She said. He started walking over there, but Paige stopped him. "Don't go in there, you seriously don't want to." Leo saw the look Paige had and immediately knew what was going on. Chris saw this and inwardly laughed. "Why is Bianca here?" She asked, pointing her question towards the bathroom. "I thought you were going to keep her at Magic School to keep her safe."

"We were, but the Elders had a better idea. They put a protection spell on her so that demons can't hurt her as easily. If some form of power is sent at her that could hurt her, a shield would go up. The baby has one like Wyatt, but the protection spell can't be broken through, and the one like Wyatt's could tire her and the baby out if kept up too long. Only an Elder can reverse the protection spell shield, so we're good." Paige nodded and then went and sat on the couch waiting for Phoebe and Cole to stop what they were doing and come back in with the potion.

Ten minutes later they came back in, looking like nothing had happened. Phoebe had twelve purple potions. She handed two to everyone as soon as Bianca had came back. "Cole, do you know where they are? I would prefer not to get demon blood on the floor and have broken furniture when this is over." She asked him. He nodded.

"Track my shimmer." He said to them and shimmered out.

Chris grabbed Bianca's hand and then orbed together as Leo grabbed Phoebe's arm and orbed to where Cole was.

When they got there, Cole had already used both his potions and was ducking and running from energy balls and fire. Phoebe threw her two, Leo threw his, Paige threw hers, and Chris threw his. Only two remained and before Bianca could throw hers, one started coming towards Chris. Leo, Phoebe and Cole had already gone back to the Manor after using their two to wait for them to return. Bianca went to throw her potion at the one going towards her fiancé, but instead of throwing it, she ended up vanquishing it with electric bolts from the baby. She threw the potion at the last remaining one and somehow orbed off to the Manor by herself, even though she didn't know how. Chris sighed and orbed to the Manor.

Cole saw Bianca still had one, and immediately asked her, "What's that for? Didn't you vanquish the last one?" She nodded as Chris orbed in.

"My little baby thought it would be nice to make mommy throw electric bolts instead of the potion at the nasty demon." She said to him.

"Oh."

"Chris, can you help me learn how to use the powers, or else it's gonna be a long eight months for me and you." He nodded and walked over to her.

"Well, I better be on my way. If I find anything out about who else is after Wyatt and Piper and Bianca, I'll just shimmer in and tell you." Cole said. Before he could shimmer off, Phoebe stood up and walked over to him.

"Cole, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked him. He nodded and they walked into the kitchen.

Chris and Bianca went upstairs to go to sleep, followed by a very tired Paige, while Leo waited for Phoebe so he could talk to her about something.

She came back in smiling, and Leo knew it had do with something about Cole and her restarting. "Phoebe, I need your advice."

"On what?"

"This." He said, and then pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket. He showed it to her and she gasped.

"Holy shit, that rock is HUGE!" She said.

"Shh! I don't want Paige, Chris, or Bianca to find out. I want to ask Piper to marry me again, do you think I should?" He asked cautiously.

"Do I think you should? Hell yea! She looks so sad every time she sees you, you two really need to get back together. What about the Elders?"

"They won't mind. If I tell them the Charmed Ones will be more focused, they won't drag me 'Up There' as much."

'You're going to bribe them?"

"No, no, you will be more focused because Piper won't be so pain-filled when she sees me."

"Okay, I know she will say yes. So why don't you ask Chris to make dinner for her and you tomorrow. If he asks why, then tell him. If he doesn't, o well."

"Okay, thanks Phoebe." He said and orbed off smiling putting the ring back in his pocked.

Phoebe sighed and said to herself. "Will I ever be happy like that with Cole or always be fighting to keep love?" She then walked upstairs and went to sleep.


	3. Breakdown and Proposals

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED! OR STARBUCKS AND THEIR ABSOLUTELY AMAZING DRINKS!**

**Hey everyone thanks **bstant, Kitty-Witty-Kate, angelkat2505, and hinormajean **for the reviews. Please RandR!**

**NEW RULE! I MUST GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN! I KNOW THAT SEEMS A LITTLE HIGH, BUT I HAVE 12 PEOPLE ALERTED TO THIS STORY, SO REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT TO AT LEAST THANK TEN PEOPLE IN MY BEGINNING OF THE CHAPPIE!**

The next morning everyone is gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast that Piper insisted she make. She started to get angry when they protested and they knew better than to make Piper angry.

"Leo, can I talk to you for a second?" Phoebe asked once the table was cleared and everyone started heading in their separate directions. Paige was going to her temp job early because Henry wanted to take her out tonight to ask her something so she had to get off of work earlier than usual. Phoebe was going to the Paper and taking her dress and shoes and makeup and all that stuff because Cole was picking her up from work to take her out. Piper was going to stay home for awhile and do laundry and clean and then go look through the Book of Shadows for the hell of it. Chris and Bianca were going to go look for early maternity clothes and then shop around because they needed new clothes.

"Okay, cut to the chase, when are you going to ask her?" She asked hurriedly, she had already put her clothes in the car and just had to talk to Leo then would be on her way.

"I'm going to ask Chris to fix dinner tonight for Piper and me and then I'll ask her then." He responded, nervously.

"Great, good, I'll call you later. Bye!" She yelled as she ran out the door. Leo smiled to himself, excited about asking her and also glad that his charge/soon to be sister-in-law was happy again.

Chris and Bianca had already left to go shopping, Piper was in the kitchen doing dishes, Phoebe and Paige were at work, so now Leo decided to go commune with the other Elders seeing as he had absolutely nothing else to do.

**WITH CHRIS AND BIANCA:**

"CHRIS! This looks absolutely horrible! I hate purple; it doesn't match anything I own!" They had been shopping for an hour and already Chris was just a lil bit tired of the hormone craziness. Bianca had said, 'CHRIS! I HATE THIS!' to practically everything she's tried on.

"Bianca, put all the clothes back on their hangers, put your own clothes back on, and me and you are going to Starbucks for lunch." Chris didn't want to eat anything seeing as he was hoping to go out tonight for a big dinner because tonight was their anniversary.

Bianca came out frustrated and walked with Chris across the street to Starbucks. "Sit, I'll order two Vanilla Bean Frapuchinos." He said to her. He came back a few minutes, drinks in hand, wanting to talk to her.

"Bianca, are you still nervous about this?"

"Hey, you aren't the one carrying the most powerful child the world has ever known, okay?"

"Look, I know that, but I'm worried about you. Last night you hardly slept, you tossed and turned all night. And this morning you were quiet at breakfast. Then at the mall you got frustrated at every single little thing you tried on. Usually you sleep all through the night, talk all through breakfast and laugh and goof off whenever you try clothes on, what happened? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me Chris. I'm just fine; I don't need you to take care of me." She snapped at him. She immediately realized what she said and looked down. Chris sighed.

"Bianca, I asked you to marry me because I love you and care about you more than anything in the world. I want to take care of you because the more you act like this and the more I worry about you." He said calmly to her. By then they had both finished their drinks. "Let's go home and talk about this rather than out here." He suggested, he then threw the drinks away and went around a corner with her and orbed them back home into the conservatory. "Baby, please, will you tell me what's wrong? I'll always be here for you, no matter what." He said. "I promise. I don't make promises I don't intend to keep." He added as an after thought. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He gave her a concerned look. She then voiced what she's been wanting to say.

"I'm scared." She stated simply. "I'm scared that we won't save Wyatt and then he'll come and kill you and me and the baby. And then the world will end and everyone will die and then there will be no one to stop him." She said while looking down and silent tears rolled down her tanned cheeks. Looking up, she noticed Chris had his head down. He lifted it up with tears in his eyes.

"I'm scared too. But being scared is not going to save him, belief and bravery will. Believe that we can save him; believe that me and you and this baby can save the world from the way it is. Do that one thing for me, and I will not break my promise, ever." She nodded. They embraced each other and held on for life as they cried together, believing that they can save the world.

**LATER THAT DAY, AROUND 8PM:**

**WITH PHOEBE:**

Phoebe was just clearing everything away and finishing putting on her earrings when there was a knock on her door and Cole came in wearing a nice black jacket and black slacks with those black shoes he wore when she first him as a DA. She smiled at him and he smiled back, both happy they could have a second chance.

"You ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded and together they walked outside to the parking lot to shimmer to the restaurant. They arrived seconds later at some fancy restaurant. Cole looked over at Phoebe and finally realized how much he had missed her.

He noticed how she cut her hair and you could now see the diamond earrings she was wearing. The black dress that went down to knees and black heels that made her look taller made her look even sexier that she already was.

Phoebe noticed he was looking at her and they sat down at the table sipping wine and waiting for their meal to arrive. They had both ordered salads. Phoebe sensed some nervousness from Cole and then spoke up.

"What you been up to since I last saw you?" She said to him.

"Been hiding in the Underworld for awhile, learning about plots to kill you hoping to keep them from happening. I usually do, there were just one or two that I didn't catch, but you ended up vanquishing them. There had been rumors down there about a whitelighter with witch powers killing half the demons, but no one knows what he looks like because anyone who sees him gets killed by him. And before you ask, I never have and never will tell anyone how the hell I got out of hell that is my secret and my secret only. What about you?"

She laughed when he talked about the rumored witchlighter. "That whitelighter with witch powers, that was Chris, you met him, Piper's future son. Anyways, as you can tell I cut my hair, been through hell with Chris, I'll explain about him later, it's a super long story. You do know Paige hates you, right? Piper and Leo are okay, they're neutral in the whole thing. Chris and Bianca, they seem to trust you, so maybe I can get them to convince Paige that you're good. I also got a new power, empathy, so if I act strange and start yelling and screaming, especially with two pregnant people in the house, not my fault." They both chuckled a little at that comment. They caught up with each other and enjoyed their time together. Cole took her home after dinner and one thing led to another and if you don't known what I mean, too bad.

**WITH PAIGE AND HENRY:**

Paige had gone home and changed and all that stuff and Henry picked her up and took her out to dinner at a nearby restaurant. They had gotten through the meal and had talked about Cole and Phoebe and what Henry's been up to with his job.

It was towards the end of the meal when Paige voiced her thoughts. "Henry, is there something you wanted to ask me? I know you came by yesterday and I'm sorry about that, but what did you want to ask me exactly." Henry chuckled a little and started getting nervous.

"Umm…this might change things; I hope it does if you answer what I want you to answer, but umm. I've known you for a year now, I've dated you for 8 months, and I can't help but fall in love with you. I love you Paige Matthews, I really do. I love your hair, your laugh, your smile, the way your eyes light up with surprise when you find something interesting, the way you voice your thoughts on funny things like the demon of the day and things like that." By then Henry was fumbling in his pocket. Paige was looking at him with slight shock knowing what he was going to do and was smiling. He got down on one knee in front of her and asked her,

"I love you Paige Matthews, will you marry me?" He asked her with hope.

Paige looked down and smiled, tears in her eyes. She nodded and exclaimed, "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes. Yes Henry Mitchell, I love you and I will marry you!" He slid the ring on her finger and then kissed her. They paid for the bill and went home where one thing led to another.

**WITH LEO AND PIPER:**

Leo had talked to Chris and he agreed to make a dinner and then he and Bianca were going out for their anniversary. Leo had told Piper to meet him in the dining room at home. She walked in to find candles and dinner made. Leo sat down and ate with her. They didn't talk much; it was very awkward for both of them.

When they were done, Leo put the dishes in the kitchen then sat down next to Piper at the table. They had both failed to notice both Phoebe and Paige sneak in at different times with their respective partners. "Leo, this meal is great and everything but what was the point of it?"

"Okay, what I'm about to ask, I hope you say yes. And instead of the long speech, I'm going to get right to the point. Piper Halliwell, will you marry me, again?" He asked hopefully as he pulled out the ring and got down on one knee in front of her. Piper just sat there speechless.


	4. Possesion and Death

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**Hey everyone thanks **foxfieldco, scme, bstant, Kitty-Witty-Kate, angelkat2502, and albobby **for the reviews. I know my rule was never enforced seeing as I'm posting a new chapter with only six reviews…but o well. And again…I'm sorry for the long wait. I've just been so busy starting high school and I might even have less time to write because I just joined another extracurricular activity in school and they practice for about 4 hours everyday after school. So hopefully instead of reading books after a test in class I will remember my notebook so I can write…then type when I get home.**

**WITH LEO AND PIPER:**

"Are, are you serious? Uh, wow Leo; I don't know what to say. After everything that's happened lately…I guess I haven't thought about this. Um." Piper just stared at the diamond ring.

Sitting on his knee in front of Piper, a look of disappointment and sadness crossed Leo's face. _I knew this was a bad idea, I should've waited until after Chris had left and things--_. Leo's thoughts were interrupted by a surprising voice saying a very surprising word.

Yes.

Leo looked up at Piper to confirm and she was nodding her head, smiling brightly. Leo smiled back, and slid the ring onto her finger. They hugged each other, kissed, and then continued what was left of their meal. Throughout the whole thing, one could see Piper continually glancing down at her new ring, inwardly crying because she was so happy. She decided to stay there, just for one night. They sat on the couch for awhile and continued to watch TV for some time. Soon afterwards, Paige and Phoebe joined them…telling each other of all the good news they had to share.

**WITH CHRIS AND BIANCA:**

Chris and Bianca were eating dinner at a fast food place right around the corner from the manor, when Chris noticed Bianca not eating much. He sighed, grabbed her hand, and looked her in the eye.

"Bianca, you have to eat for the baby. I know you're scared, we talked about this earlier today, but we have to push it behind us and do the best we can. I was scared the entire time I was here in the past before you came, I was scared about what was happening to you and if Wyatt was hurting you or anyone else back at the Resistance."

"You were scared. I know. But I was too, the entire time you were gone I had to take control over the Resistance. I was freaking out because I felt as if every decision I made would decide if someone lived or died. And then when he came back to kill you, taking me with him. It was horrible. I shimmered to the Manor afterwards to tell you I loved you and let me go. But NO, you wouldn't listen. You almost got yourself killed trying to save me. I'm worried that our relationship if affecting how hard we try to focus on the problem at hand." She said, yelling just a little bit.

"What exactly are you saying? I ask you to marry me and you said yes without hesitation. I almost died saving you from my brother. We were both overcome with joy when we found out we were going to be parents. Are you saying that you don't want us to be together because of my brother and if he's going to be evil and kill us or something…because you knew there were risks when we got together, and you just dealt with it. What's changed?"

"What's changed, it's not 'what's' changed, it's 'who's' changed. It's you. You've changed. You're so into finding the demon that turns Wyatt that you put off even talking to me. And when we do talk, it's just comforting each other about our fears of Wyatt. Why is our whole relationship and lives centered on Wyatt?!" She said, now standing up almost yelling.

Chris decided to throw the leftover food away and finish the discussion outside because people were starting to turn and look.

"You're asking me why everything we do is centered on Wyatt? That has got to be the stupidest question I ever heard."

"Oh, so now I'm stupid!" Bianca yelled.

"No, that's not it, it's just-"

"It's just what Chris?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Things are so out of hand, and none of what we're fighting about is making any sense."

"Then maybe the reason for our relationship doesn't make sense to me anymore either." Bianca said and turned to shimmer out, but then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back and stomach. She fell down, turned over to see who it was, and gasped. Chris. It was Chris. Except his eyes were pure black. Like Wyatt's were when he's fighting. She shimmered back to the Manor and Chris yelled, then flamed to the Underworld.

**AT THE MANOR:**

"I'm tired guys, I don't know about you but I'm gonna head up to bed." As soon as Leo stood up to go upstairs, they heard shimmering and heavy breathing, and then the smell of blood. They all turned to the sound, and saw Bianca, with a wound in her back leading through her to her stomach. She was breathing heavily, barely able to talk. Leo immediately went down on his knees and healed her. She sat up, looked down, then gasped.

"The baby, o god he killed the baby." She said, crying silently, then everything came out and she started sobbing loudly. Phoebe had to leave the room because of the emotional rollercoaster Bianca was on.

Paige knelt down next to Bianca and held her. Piper and Leo had silent tears streaming down their cheeks as they both looked at her with sad, confused faces.

"Bianca, sweetie what happened? I don't understand, the baby was supposed to be indestructible, and then there was the Elders protection, what happened?!" Piper asked.

"We were eating dinner, Chris and I, we started getting into a fight, so then we went outside. I told him that our relationship didn't make sense anymore and I turned around to leave, but then felt a sharp pain. I turned around, and Chris did it. And-" But she was cut off by Phoebe returning with her emotions under control and still crying like everyone else.

"Wha, what do you mean Chris did it? No one has the power to hurt you, except for-" Phoebe started to say, but Paige finished for her.

"The charmed sons."

"How could Wyatt come here, and then Chris side with him secretly and then try to kill you. That doesn't make any sense, unless…" Leo said, trailing off.

"Chris' eyes were pure black, Wyatt must have been possessing him because I know Chris would never do it, even if he was mad at me and felt like killing me…he just wouldn't. O god why didn't I see it before, that's what the whole argument about. I thought he had changed somehow." Bianca said.

They all gathered around Bianca and hugged her, thinking the same thing.

_How are we going to fix what has been broken?_

**I almost cried myself, it's so sad. Please review…I know you were probably expecting something long, but I wanted to post this because I forgot about everything else I have to do over Xmas break. I'll try and post a new chapter before the New Year, and if not that soon, then definitely before the 3rd. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Ayana**


	5. AN

Hey guys, long time no writing…yaa stupid joke ok…I've decided to start writing again because I always had a thing against people who write stories and don't finish them and I don't want to be a hypocrite so I promise that there will be a new chapter soon within the next month…maybe tomorrow…maybe next week…I don't exactly know…so yaa. Thanks soo much for the reviews…I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. In my last chapter I said I had joined that extracurricular activity, that took up so much of my time…It still does but I have all summer free so maybe I can finish it. Thanks guys and keep reviewing.

-Ayana

P.S.-I'll delete this when I update.


End file.
